


Dream a Little Dream (World)

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Invasion! Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Titan the Cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: freyreh asked: canaryfire prompt: instead of Oliver, Mick was taken, and suddenly the Dominators has Mick living a life he never knew he wanted with a woman he'd never met before---leonard cameo also welcomed! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreyReh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/gifts).



> I was really excited when Frey dropped this prompt in my ask box, but then I also go really really anxious because she's practically the creator of Canaryfire and I was worried I wouldn't live up to the amazing stories that she has created for them. So there were a lot of nerves writing this.
> 
> When I started up writing, I ended up enjoying this a lot. I had a decent plan, and it came together pretty well. So I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Also, credit to the creation of Titan the cat (along with so so so many other fabulous headcanons for the Arrowverse) goes to @spasticchipmunkhuman on Tumblr. Amazing human being right there.

His morning started with something leaping onto his chest and nuzzling between him and Laurel. With a groan, he opened his eyes to see Titan trying to settle onto the comforter. The Maine Coon looked back at him with his one good eye and meowed. Beside them, Laurel started to stir.

“Off the bed, Titan,” Mick grumbled, halfheartedly trying to scoot the cat away.

Titan meowed again as he moved over toward the other occupant in the bed. Smiling, Laurel sat up and started stroking his thick coat. Titan might have been his cat first (although Mick had actually rescued him after finding his owners were dumping him off with the injuries he had sustained), but he loved Laurel just as much. Mick’s cat had not done well with other people who met him, who were often turned off by the scars and missing eye. Normally, Titan would hiss at them and scurry off to Mick’s room until they were gone. But Laurel, the animal lover, had loved Titan and wasn’t afraid of him. In turn, Titan had immediately curled on Laurel’s lap the first chance he got with a contented purr. 

“Actually, he’s given us a wake up call,” Laurel murmured, flinging the sheets off. “The alarm failed again.”

Looking over, Mick saw it indeed that they had overslept. He really needed to get a new clock. As he changed into his clothes for the day, he noticed there were no burn scars on his arms. The thought came as a shock to Mick. Why would he think he would have scars? 

_He heard himself howling in pain, his body on fire._

_The medics were all around him, shouting out instructions._

_He escaped out of the ambulance, running to the safe house. His flesh still felt like it was on fire._

_Scarred skin on his arms and chest. A forever reminder of what the fire made him._

“Mick!” he heard Laurel call out to him as the flashes faded.

He whirled around toward her. For a moment, he had no clue who she was. Who the hell was this woman in his apartment? Then Mick remembered it was Laurel. He remembered how they met, how they’d fallen in love. That he cared about her.

“Are you okay?” she asked, frowning at him. ?”You look confused.”

He shook his head. “Just tired.”

“After last night,” she offered him a sultry smile. “Not too surprised.”

She kissed him quickly before grabbing her bag. “I’ve got to get going. See you later.”

“See ya.”

* * *

“Knock knock.”

Mick jumped a little. He looked up to see Leonard leaning against the door. 

_His best friend coming to him, giving him what looked like a hand held flamethrower._

_Leonard standing above him, holding a gun whose end glowed blue. He looked heartbroken._

_“We had a deal, Mick,” a bloody and bruised Leonard drawled._

_Leonard looking apologetic. “My old friend, please forgive me.”  
_

_“You may not think you’re a hero, but you’re a hero to me.”  
_

Mick shook his head. All morning, he’d had been having the same flashes as he had that morning. It was if he was seeing another life, one where Leonard and him hadn’t decided to stop being criminals after the last job they pulled almost a decade ago. Mick was starting to wonder if it was real though. Things here felt strange today, like an illusion.

“What are you doing here?” he asked as David took over the care of the tabby that had been brought in two days ago.

Leonard raised his eyebrows. “Thought we had plans to grab lunch today. And I wanted to talk about _it_.”

It. Mick couldn’t think of what it was. Then he remembered what Leonard had told him last week about planning to propose to Sara. He wanted Mick’s help in finding a good ring for her. Honestly, he had no idea how he had forgotten about that.

“Right,” he nodded, grabbing his coat and shrugging it on.

After they ate and started making their way towards the jeweler, Mick noticed something odd. A tall skyscraper seemed to stand out among the other high rises. Smoak Technologies glowed in large letters at the top. It felt strange, a sharp contrast to everything else. When he asked Leonard about it, his oldest friend looked at him like he was crazy, and told him nothing was there.

Alarm bells were starting to ring in Mick’s head now, but Mick decided not to say anything. Nothing else strange happened until Leonard found a ring for Sara. As they left the jeweler’s, two punks with guns cornered them in an alleyway, demanding they hand over everything of value. The two former crooks took them down, but Mick found himself fighting differently than what he had learned in prison. These were something completely different.

_“We can help you, Mr. Rory. Come with us.” After weeks of living off rats, he was willing to take anything._

_Taken apart and put back together, no longer Mick Rory. Now, he was Chronos._

_The assignment to go after his former team. He didn’t know why they thought he would hesitate._

_“After all, I’m supposed to be the dumb one,” his voice taunted to a horrified Leonard._

“You okay, Mick?” 

He wasn’t so sure anymore. In fact, Mick wasn’t even sure this was real.

* * *

“We have to go,” Sara told him.

They both remembered now. The Dominators had taken them, and put them into this dreamworld with Haircut, Robin Hood’s little sis, and Helmet. It was a perfect world, tailor-made to make them all happy and never want to leave. Leonard was still alive here. Laurel, Sara’s sister, was alive here. He was actually happy, living a life he never thought would make him feel this way.

But it wasn’t reality. He didn’t work at an animal shelter, he was a time traveler/criminal/legend. His best friend was dead. He had never meet Laurel Lance, and never would be able to. Somehow, the thought of knowing her here made him want to stay, but Mick knew he couldn’t. The Dominators were still a threat back in the real world. All able bodies were needed to fight them, including himself.

“Where are the others?” he asked, his decision made.

Sara looked back toward the front door. “Waiting for us outside. We’re the last two. But before we go, I want to say goodbye first…to both of them.”

“Me too.”

He found Laurel first. Titan was by the room she was in. Mick scratched the cat’s ears one last time, earning him a contented purr. Sure, maybe he didn’t have a Titan in reality, but he was a good cat here. As the Maine Coon padded off, he stood up and entered the room where Laurel was. He felt himself caring about her, tempted to stay here. But instead he stepped over and kissed her, a final kiss for them in this dream world. 

“I have to go,” he told her.

“Go where?” she asked, setting the book she had been paging through.

Mick sighed. “I’m not the man you know, not really.

Laurel frowned. “That’s not true, Mick. I know you.”

“Ah, but this isn’t real,” he told her. “It never would be. But this made me wish it was.”

Laurel shook her head, confused. “Mick, you’re not making sense.”

“From what your sister told me, you deserved the best,” Mick said as Sara appeared in the doorway. “That’s not me. Never could be.”

He left her, and a strangely empty feeling settled in part of him as he approached Leonard to tell him goodbye- again. Leonard was just as confused as Laurel had been. But Mick had gone through with it, and left the apartment to wait for Sara, who came out a few minutes after him. Then he and the others left the building, set to find Smoak Technologies.

Outside the apartment, they had people waiting for them.

* * *

“So you and Laurel were a thing in the dream world,” Sara said, passing him the flask. The Dominators had been defeated, and now it was time to celebrate. Everyone from the three different teams, as well as Kara, was interacting and laughing and drinking. “Didn’t expect that one.”

“Me neither,” Mick agreed, taking out his own flask. Sara smirked and took hers back. “You and Snart were something too.”

“It gave us a future without me going on the Gambit,” the assassin sighed. “But I don’t think I would have known him, or you, if I hadn’t gone on that boat. In the world though, we still met, and we were happy.”

The arsonist nodded in agreement. “I was too.”

“You cared about Laurel there, didn’t you?”

Mick tried to ignore the question. She was right, but it was her sister. And he’s never even known her. It was weird. God, he was really starting to hate people messing with his head.

“I could see it in your eyes,” Sara continued. “You cared about someone there besides Leonard, and I don’t think it was that cat you two had.”

“Who said it wasn’t?” Mick shrugged. “Titan was a good cat.”

“Well, whatever,” Sara looked over at the others, her features growing more solemn. “I wish they were here with us. Both of them.”

He nodded. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> And THAT was my attempt at Canaryfire.
> 
> If you want me to write more CF (or even some Foxfire, Atomwave [Although I've yet to take a real stab at that yet], Westallen, or Captain Canary), then you should hit up my ask box on tumblr @agentmarymargaretskitz


End file.
